


Бесконтрольная сила

by Aurumtrio



Category: Bleach
Genre: AU, Drugged Sex, M/M, Mini, PWP, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Ичиго проблемы с контролем новой силы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесконтрольная сила

Проблемы начались на следующий же день после возвращения из Общества Душ.

Ичиго торопливо строчил в тетради, записывая теорему за Танаки-сенсеем, когда его накрыло. Хвостик очередного иероглифа приветливо изогнулся и нырнул в страницу, утягивая за собой остальную строчку. Ичиго моргнул. Девственно чистый лист пошел прозрачно-белыми волнами, покачивая безвольно обвисшую кисть руки, а от запястья вверх по предплечью пролегли темно-синие линии, похожие на причудливые татуировки.

Ичиго потряс головой, отгоняя дурацкое наваждение, и вскинул взгляд. Губы Танаки-сенсея изогнулись в насмешливой улыбке и сползли с лица, повиснув в воздухе. Чеширский кот, версия вторая, модифицированная. Белый Кролик за партой напротив и по диагонали покосился на свисающие с уха Сони — какая же она большая — часы и вздохнул.

Пушистое, мягкое даже на вид ухо спланировало на пол; Кролик не обернулся. Видимо, уже опоздал.

— А теперь Куросаки-кун напишет нам доказательство, — там, где раньше был рот, кожа Танаки-сенсея собиралась некрасивыми складками. Ичиго замутило. Пол выгнулся волной, облепляя ноги одноклассников мокрым песком, пожирая их с жадной страстью давно не евшего зверя, и Ичиго, шарахнувшись, едва не свалился со стула. Торопливо пробормотал «Я не могу, извините, мне нужно выйти», — и выбежал из класса, краем глаза поймав обеспокоенные взгляды Орихиме —как же Алисе идет голубой цвет — и Чада. Взгляд Ишиды обжег не хуже кипятка.

Пятнадцать метров коридора до туалета заплыли туманом, радужным и искристым, тяжелым, как войлочное одеяло, которое отец использовал в особенно холодные зимние ночи. Ичиго захлопнул за собой дверь и сполз по стене, тут же накинувшей ему на плечи куски плитки.

Перед глазами плыло. Ичиго попытался сосредоточиться, сфокусироваться на своих руках, исчерченных темно-синим, мучительно знакомым узором, но внимание ускользало, мысли в голове ворочались тяжело и неторопливо, как белые глыбы рушащихся стен Сейретея.

— Куросаки! — у ворвавшегося в туалет Ишиды не было глаз. И пальцев. И, кажется, сердца тоже не было — лишь оплавленная дыра, со свистом втягивающая в себя воздух. Черное ничто, раскрывшееся в туалете средней школы Каракуры. Хотя Ичиго не был уверен в том, что видел сквозь рубашку именно сердце — радужные зайчики, скачущие по стенам и потолку, отвлекали внимание, тонкими голосами требуя их сосчитать.

— Раз, два, три, четыре, пять…

Голова Ичиго мотнулась из стороны в сторону, а щеку обожгло болью. Восприятие объективной реальности хрустнуло и со щелчком встало на место. Под кожей всколыхнулся жар, и Ичиго вскинулся, пытаясь вдохнуть.

Воздуха не было. Чистейший, невыносимый вакуум. Абсолютный ноль, кристальная пустота.

— Дыши! — ледяные пальцы Ишиды сжали запястья, оставляя слепяще-синие следы. — Ну же, Куросаки, дыши, черт бы тебя побрал!

— Что… — Ичиго удивленно проводил взглядом вылетевший из его рта сияющий пузырь слова. — Что происходит? Ишида?

— Да ты обдолбанный, Куросаки, — с каким-то детским восторгом заявил тот, вздергивая Ичиго на ноги. Мир вздрогнул и уплыл куда-то вбок, кружась и переворачиваясь. Ичиго на секунду прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл — обнаружил себя стоящим на потолке. Край кроссовка почти касался лампы, а стальной кран умывальника так и норовил обвить шею. Жалкая пародия на удава.

— Соберись, Куросаки. Смотри на меня. Это всего лишь блут.

Затылок обожгло болью; мир уплыл в темноту, а спустя миг Ичиго вновь оказался на полу, царапая ногтями кафель стены.

— Блут? — еще один тонкостенный пузырь радостно всплыл к бесконечной белизне. Ичиго не обратил на него внимания, пытаясь сосредоточиться на простом и понятном — безупречные складки голубой рубашки Исиды, тонкая оправа очков, хищно раскрывающиеся жабры на шее. Жабры? Впрочем, неважно.

— Именно, — Ишида поправил очки тентаклем. — У тебя слишком много бесконтрольной силы, Куросаки. Поэтому ты и похож на наркомана в приходе. Дыши глубже.

— И что с этим делать? — Ичиго отмахнулся от жадно облепившего его руку рулона бумажных полотенец. Жар ушел, теперь по ногам поднимался стылый холод, превращающий кровь в колкие кристаллики льда, а кости — в мелкое снежное крошево. Но на это можно было не обращать внимания, главное — он мог думать. Мыслить логически. Принимать взвешенные решения. Трезво оценивать ситуацию.

Чей-то яркий зеленый глаз подмигнул ему с лампы над умывальной стойкой.

Да, конечно.

— Избавиться от излишков энергии, разумеется, — лицо Ишиды вдруг оказалось совсем рядом, и Ичиго едва сдержал порыв отвернуться, чтобы не видеть пустых глазниц за очками. Но глаза — и нос, и рот Ишиды — были на месте. К счастью.

Потому что в следующее мгновение лед, сковавший его ноги, разлетелся тысячью разноцветных брызг, а сухие губы ткнулись куда-то под ухо.

— Что?..

— Имей в виду, Куросаки, я это делаю исключительно для того, чтобы ты не разнес всю школу, если тебе что почудится, — пробормотал Ишида, расстегивая молнию на джинсах Ичиго. — Но могу и передумать.

Ичиго не ответил, слишком завороженный проступающими на шее Ишиды голубыми жилками, так похожими на те, что оплетали его руки. Перед глазами снова все поплыло, но мир уже не пытался перевернуться вверх тормашками, а лишь радостно и уютно качался, размывая границы реальности.

Наверно, именно из-за этой не-настоящести Ичиго и остался на месте, даже не попытавшись отшатнуться, когда горячие губы обхватили его член. И когда вокруг них вскипела лава, швырнув в лицо ослепительно жаркие брызги, — тоже.

[кто бы мог подумать, что Ишида, сухой, звонкий, искра прожигает дыру в сердце, в белом так много синего, а он и не знал, не думал, не решался сказать, что все камни, все стены живые и дышат, дышат, дышат тяжело и шумно, а сердце растет и разбухает, цветок наливается кровью, чтобы раскрыться оглушительно тихим взрывом]

Ичиго коротко застонал, вжимаясь затылком в холодный и твердый, уже не пытающийся сожрать его со всеми потрохами, кафель. Темная макушка Ишиды маячила перед глазами, реальная как никогда. И то, что Ишида — Урю — сейчас с ним делал, было настоящим. Охуительным. Невозможным.

Ичиго вскинул бедра, почувствовав, как закашлявшийся Ишида царапнул зубами чувствительную кожу, и со сдавленным всхлипом кончил, обессиленно сползая по стене. Темные полосы на руках медленно исчезали, истаивая, будто клочья тумана под утренним солнцем, превращались в обычные синеватые жилки сосудов.

— Если хоть кто-то об этом узнает… — начал было вытирающий рот Ишида. Ичиго заторможенно кивнул, не в силах отвести взгляд от покрасневших губ и пятен румянца на щеках. Исида посмотрел на него внимательно, а затем отвел взгляд, сглотнул, слегка поморщившись. Уголки губ у него покраснели — было похоже на маленькие ссадины. От одной мысли о том, как будет выглядеть Исида завтра, Ичиго бросило в жар — не наркотический, другой.

— Ты меня убьешь, ага, я в курсе. Только один вопрос.

— Ну?

— Тебе тоже помогали так?

— Куросаки!

Ичиго захохотал, глядя на гневно сверкающего взглядом из-под очков Ишиду. Было хорошо и спокойно. И пружина, сжимавшаяся вокруг сердца последние дни, наконец-то исчезла. А еще — Ичиго скосил глаза на часы — у него было пятнадцать минут урока и одно незаконченное дело. И пара вопросов, которые вполне могли подождать.


End file.
